creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Flohmarkt Zelda
Hallo ich bin Taron, 15 Jahre alt und ich spielte sehr gerne Zelda-Games. Ich hatte jedes gespielt, meine Lieblings Zeldas sind A link to the Past, Skyword Sword und Wind waker. Doch ich mochte zb. nicht The Adventure of Link oder Legendary - ihr fragt euch was Legendary ist, tja ich erzähle es euch lieber... Als ich zirka vor einem Jahr mit meinem Farrad rum fuhr sah ich eine Villa, da stand ein Tisch. Ich ging dort hin, dann hörte ich einen Mann kommen. Es war ein Entwickler, der auch bei OoT mit gemischt hat. Er sagte mir, dass ich auf seinem Flohmarkt sei, er wolle ein bischen den Keller frei bekommen. Ich sah mich etwas um. Nach einer Zeit bemerkte ich eine CD mit einem Zelda-Titel und -Cover. Als ich ihn danach fragte, antwortete er mir, dass das ein Zelda sei, das nie auf dem Markt kommen würde und das voll mit *Bugs*ist. Er sagte, niemand soll es bekommen sonst würde derjenige verflucht werden. Er wollte sie weg nehmen damit ich sie nicht bekomme, doch ein Zelda was ich noch nie gespielt habe, das konnte ich nicht hin nehmen! Ohne dass er es bemerkte, nahm ich sie und fuhr weg. Ich hatte endlich mal wieder ein neues Zelda-Game. Ich startete es sofort und alles war in HD, es sah total lebensecht aus. Ich konnte zwischen Link und neun anderen Namen auswählen. Natürlich nahm ich Link wegen den Charakter. Ich startete an einem Berg, Link schlief gerade, er wachte auf und ging los. Ich ging mit ihm zu einem Dorf, die Personen dort sahen wie echt aus, die Umrandungen waren präzise, die ganze Graphik einfach super. Link redete sogar, doch seine Stimme klang anders als ich sie mir vorgestellt habe, sie war dunkel als wäre er Kettenraucher - komisch oder? Link war auch nicht nett er schubste Leute herum, schlug sie sogar und klaute ihnen ihr Geld. Ich zog mich also zurück. Die Story war, dass nach Ganons Tod ein anderer Bösewicht regiert. Ich lief durch die Gegend bis ich ein Pferd sah und wollte es reiten, doch Link stieg auf und ließ das Pferd von einer Klippe stürzen. In der nächsten Sequenz ging Link zu einem Wald, dort war ein Schwert, das wie das Master-Sword aussah, Link nahm es, doch als er es berührte, wurde es plötzlich schwarz-rot, ich konnte das nicht begreifen. Als ich danach eine Quest bekam zu Zelda zu gehen, musste ich durch einen Dungeon, am Eingang stand, dass Zelda sich dort vor einer anderen Person versteckt. Ich nahm an, dass es dabei um Link geht. Ich hatte irgendwie Angst, weiter zu machen, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Nachdem ich den Dungeon geschafft hatte, stand Zelda Link gegenüber. Sie umarmte ihn. "Link endlich bist du hier, ich soll einen Prinzen heiraten, der böse ist! Wir müssen beide weg von dieser Welt, bitte nimm diesen Trank!" Link trank ihn und wenig später vielen die Körper von Link und Zelda tot zu Boden. Ich dachte, dass Zelda und Link starben wäre ein Bug, wie auch diese Stimme oder das Schwarze Schwert. Wie mir gelich auffiel, kam auch überhaupt keine Game-Over-Meldung, sondern mein Charakter steht wieder auf! Link kam aus der Erde und sagte, mit einer noch krankeren Stimme als vorher, "ich brauche frisches Fleisch!" Seine Haut war jetzt schwarz, sein Kilt genauso und überall rote flecken, die verdächtig nach Blut aussahen. Seine Augen hatten sich auch verändert, sie waren jetzt rot wie Feuer. Mir wurde langsam klar, dass was ich da spielte, kein normales Zelda ist. Ich hatte so viel Angst, dass ich einen Freund anrief, damit er mit mir zusammen spielt. Als er da war spielten wir weiter, das Spiel hatte sich jetzt noch weiter verändert, Link bekam Schaden, wenn ich KEINE Dorfbewohner töte. Das war nicht mehr der echte Link, er war ein Monster. Die USK für das Spiel wäre bestimmt 18+ gewesen, dieses Gemetzel sah so verdammt realistisch aus und überall war Blut. Am ende stand mir ein normaler Link gegenüber, ich besiegte ihn, aber er nahm eine Fee. Er besiegte mich am Ende so doch und verschwand wieder. Ich nahm an, dass das Spiel endlich vorbei sei, doch jetzt tauchten plötzlich verstörende Worte auf dem Bildschirm auf: "Du gabst mir keinen anderen Namen, du nanntest mich Link doch ich bin das nicht……ich bin hungrig, ich muss auferstehen und du wirst mir helfen!" Auf einmal kam eine Dunkle Hand aus meinem Fernseher und packte mich, sie versuchte, mich in den Fernseher herein zu ziehen, aber mein Freund hielt mich fest und die Hand ließ mich los. Aber dann kam dieses "Schattending" aus dem Fernseher hinaus und sah mich mit seinen blutroten Augen direkt an. Es warf mich nach hinten gegen die Wand und nahm meinen Freund mit, wieder zurück in den Fernseher hinein. Ich sah ihn das letzte mal… Auf dem Bildschirm stand jetzt: "Opfer damit ich leben kann". Darunter standen Namen von sehr vielen vermissten Leuten. Ich nahm die CD aus dem Laufwerk und brachte sie dem Nintendo Mitarbeiter zurück. Er fragte mich, ob ich damit gespielt hätte und ich sagte wahrheitsgemäß ja. Er meinte, da ich noch lebte, hat der Schatten wohl einen Freund oder ein Mitglied meiner Familie geschnappt. Ich antwortete niedergeschlagen "ja, meinen besten Freund, zerstören sie diese CD, es hat schon zu viele Opfer gegeben." "Ich würde gern, doch wenn ich dies tun würde, würde er ausbrechen. Da ich bei Nintendo arbeitete, verbannte ich ihn in eine CD, doch meine Mitarbeiter fanden die CD und machten ein neues Spiel daraus, das sie verkauft hätten, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre. Es gab eine Testphase, aber alles verschob sich, die Story wurde immer finsterer. Jeden Monat gab es einen Test und jedes Mal wurde Charakter und die gnze Story dunkler, doch das mit den Toden kam erst nach 5 Monaten. Ich beschloss, es sein zu lassen und erzählte es ihnen. Sie lachten und ignorierten die Opfer. Also musste ich die CD stehlen und beschloss weit weg zu gehen, damit sie mich nicht finden." Ich jedoch verstand seine Geschichte und ich habe niemanden davon erzählt. ENDE Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Zelda Kategorie:Mittellang